My Demon Angel
by A Life of Rules is No Fun
Summary: He saved me from death. But he kept the truth from me. A terrible lie. don't own YYH. Some characters may be OOC. Finished
1. The Angel, Mitsukai

I started this a long time ago and decided to post it here as well. I know, stupid, right? But I can't help it, I'm nautrally stupid.

* * *

Chapt. 1

The Angel, Mitsukai

I lay there, not really wanting to move. So many nights had I waited to see him, but so many nights I went to bed in disappointment. My breathing was quiet, as though I were asleep. But I guess he always knew I was awake. He must come while I sleep, for when I wake in the morning, a note lays at my feet. Always short, and always sweet, he never signs his name. He always ends it with 'Your Angel.' That's what I had dubbed him, my special angel. He saved me; and he saved him.

-Flashback-

"Don't you think we should just wait until night?" Shuuto questioned me. Shuuto was a little older than I was, about two years older. He was bright for only eleven, but he did not make his own way; he followed others. His short light brown hair spiked up naturally and his silver eyes were like none I had ever seen.

"Shut up and we'll be fine. I know what I'm doing," I whispered. I have short blonde hair that was just long enough I could put it into a small ponytail. My deep brown eyes are cold and piercing. I was a fearless, nameless child.

"But, Nanashi, what if we do get caught? They will surly kill you this time," Shuuto pleaded. This was not my first try for escape. No, maybe about my seventh.

"We won't, not shut up." We crawled along the ground in the shadows of the setting sun. Dirt smudged our faces and stained our clothes. I was tired of being beaten everyday for working the mills my hardest; Shuuto was tired too.

"Well, well. What have we got here?" a gruff voice laughed.

I stared at a pair of huge army boots. I slowly looked up. Fear caught hold of me. A boot contacted with my side, sending me into the wall of the nearby mill, a good two meters away.

"Nanashi!" Shuuto yelled, seconds before joining me.

The man who drove fear into my heart picked me up by the front of my shirt. He held me to his face, breathing on me.

"Any last words?" he chuckled.

I spit on him.

He laughed and threw me violently into the air. I flew up, like a worn rag doll. I hovered there for a moment and started to fall. Waited, I did, to hit something, but I didn't. Opening my eyes, I saw Shuuto being carried to my left. He was staring up at something. When I looked up, I saw a shadowed face. His hair flew back like a burning flame. He did not smile or speak.

He slowly looked down at me. Those eyes of cold blood pierced my soul, but I did not flinch. On the contrary, they mesmerized me. They locked with mine, not turning away when I reached my hand out to his face. It was soft, like silk. Never could I remember a time when I had felt something so soft.

"What can I call you?" I questioned, letting my hand fall.

"Mitsukai," he answered shortly, turning his attention forward.

'_Angel…that is what I am to call you. Mitsukai: Angel. I like that.'_

"Shuuto," I said, pointing to my frightened friend. "Nanashi," I smiled, pointing to myself.

I fell asleep in that silent flight. When I woke, I was in an orphanage with Shuuto.

-End Flashback-

"Nanashi?" Shuuto whispers to me from the bottom bunk.

"Yes, Shuuto?" I answer, leaning over the side.

"Do you think that Mitsukai will come back for us?"

"I dunno. But I'll ask him in my dreams," I add when his face dropped.

"I'll try too," he nods and smiles.

"Go to sleep, tomodachi. We'll talk in the morning." I crawl back under my covers and lay there silently. "Mitsukai," I whisper, "please answer me this one question. Will you ever show yourself to us again?" I turn on my side and look out the open window. "Good night."

* * *

"Nanashi! Wake up, Nanashi!"

"Wha?" I groan sleepily, sitting up slowly.

"Lookit this!" Shuuto cries, pushing a piece of paper into my hands. His silver eyes were sparkling with excitement. I let my eyes adjust to the light before looking at the paper. It was a note from Mitsukai!

"Read it!" Shuuto yells. He did not know how to read, he was never taught. I taught myself how to read, it was easier.

"Ok, ok. Calm down. Let's see, it says: Dear Shuuto and Nanashi, I'm very busy. Seeing you again would be terribly hard for me to do. Would it be ok if I sent someone else to get you? Don't fret, Your Angel."

"Of course it would be ok! As long as we got to see Mitsukai again, it doesn't matter who comes to get us!" Shuuto says jubilantly, smiling like never before. "Wouldn't it be, Nanashi?"

"Hai, it would, Shuuto. I'll tell him tonight."

"Why not now?"

"I dunno, I guess I could try." I shrug and leap from the bed. Upon landing, I race through the bed crowded room and fling the door open. I race through the orphanage and out the front door, Shuuto tailing behind me. I stop in the middle of the yard.

"Mitsukai!" I yell to the sky. "You can send whoever you like! Please do it soon, though!"

"Nanashi, Shuuto! Get back in here this instant!" the lady who runs the orphanage yells from the door. I ignore her and continue to stare at the sky with Shuuto. "Come now, kids," she says kindly, coming up behind us and ushering to the door.

'_Mitsukai, please hurry!'

* * *

Tomodachi - Friend_

Hai - Yes

Note - Yes, it was short. But that's the first chapter. Hope you liked.


	2. The Man and Woman

Right, the YYH guys appear in this one. I promise.

Icefire2 - Um, the hair description was more a metaphor. It wasn't really red, but in the wind it looked like flames. And besides, Kurama's eyes aren't red.

Ebbster - They were escaping from a "slave" mill. And...Mitsukai...took them to an orphanage. Hope that helps!

* * *

Chapt. 2

The Man and Woman

Two days passed by with no sign of Mitsukai. Every night I would pray that he would send someone for us, and every morning I would find a note that said we must wait. I grew doubtful of our angel, but not Shuuto. Every day he would sit by the front window next to the door and watch the walkway. He would watch people walk in, but not notice the small child looking longingly out the window. I envied his trust. Since I was very young, maybe five, I had been taught that trusting would get you killed. I trusted Shuuto and Mitsukai, and I was beginning to doubt him.

"He's not coming," I huff, leaning against the wall beside Shuuto.

"How can you say that? I hear you every night, you know. You want to see him just as much as I do, Nanashi," he retorts, looking at me with the fiercest look he can hold.

"Y' know, for an eleven year old, you sure act like a child."

"And for a nine year old you sure act tough."

"Ya gotta be tough in this unforgivin' world," I growl, pushing myself from the wall. I start to walk off when I feel a hand on my shoulder. When I turn, a fist gets me in the face and sends me back a few meters. I turn onto my back and stare in disbelief at the person who attacked me.

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat!" Shuuto yells, glaring coldly at me.

"Spoiled? I've never been spoiled in my life," I snap.

"You told me not to lose hope, that we would see him again, that he would save us! Now you're telling me to give up! Make up your mind already!"

I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing. I avert my gaze to the floor, not wanting to see his icy silver eyes on me. But I didn't have to see them; I could feel them. They pierce me, like Mitsukai's eyes did. I didn't like the feeling, the feeling of your best and only friend glaring at you.

"Huh? He said these two were friends. It looks as though they're fighting each other," a male says. I look up again and see a black haired man. It reached about his mid-back, tied neatly in a ponytail at about his neck. He was kinda scrawny for a man in about his late twenties. Brown orbs scanned me and then moved back to Shuuto. I eyed his black jacket; I had never seen one so nice.

"A squabble amongst friends isn't always a bad thing, Yusuke. You and Kazuma used to fight all the time," a woman laughs. She, too, was in about her late twenties. She had loose, flowing brown hair that touched her mid-upper back. Bright blue eyes looked at me with kindness. She was wearing a beautiful outfit, much like the kimonos that women wore in the warring times. It was a soft blue with purple and red flowers going up her right side.

"I suppose you're right, Keiko. As usual," the man, Yusuke, laughs.

"Oh, hello there!" the orphanage lady announces as she steps into the room. "I see you've already met Nanashi and Shuuto."

"Yes, we have," Yusuke smiles.

"Would you like to see the other children?" she asks kindly. (I never bothered to get her name.)

"No, thank you. We've been sent here to collect these two."

My heart skips a beat. Mitsukai sent them for us! He was really looking out for us. Shuuto was right; I shouldn't doubt our savior. This man and woman were going to take us to Mitsukai!

"You finally came," I grin, stumbling to my feet. "Mitsukai told us he was sending someone to get us, and here you are."

"Mitsukai? Oh yea! He sent us here," Yusuke corrects himself nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Still a scatter brain," Keiko sighs, rubbing her left temple.

"You must be married," Shuuto says finally, tugging on Yusuke's jacket. "I can tell by the way you guys talk about each other." His face was soft again, smiling again.

"You're pretty smart. How old are you?" the man asks, kneeling down to Shuuto's level.

"Nearly twelve; I'll be there in November." It was August.

"Oh really. And what about you?" he asks, turning to me.

I don't answer. He smiles again. That smile, I had never seen one directed at me. Sure, the orphanage lady smiled, but she got paid to. But this man, he smiled at me. He smiled at me. I race at him and throw my arms around his neck.

"My name is Nanashi and I am nine years old. On December 25, I will be ten. My parents sold me to a mill when I could walk. Every day they would beat me until I screamed in pain or bled. My arm was broken twice and I am partly blind in my right eye. Whatever else you want to know, just tell me," I cry into his shoulder. "Just take me from here."

The shock that this man had gotten was gone. His arms wrap around me; I felt as though God himself was holding me in his arms. All the loneliness and pain was gone from me. That was the first time in four years that I cried.

* * *

These chapters will be pretty short. Sorry. I'll probably make later oneslonger. 


	3. A Home Full of Lies

Icefire2 - Where will they go? They go... Well, you'll have to read to find out! silly

Baka Hanyou Rahvin - Very good guess. But to find out for sure, you'll have to read this chapter.

* * *

Chapt. 3

A Home Full of Lies

It was a long car ride to the home of Yusuke and Keiko Urameshi. Shuuto slept most of the way, but I could not. I stared out the window, watching as we sped by telephone poles and street signs. I wished for nothing more than to see Mitsukai again. Even if I had to live on the streets to see him, I would. It was a silent trip, but I did not mind. I was happy.

I rolled down the window and let the summer air beat against my face. It reminded me of our first flight, with Mitsukai carrying us away from our pain. I smiled into the wind as my hair whipped around my ears. All I could hear was the wind; that was all I wanted to hear. I never wanted it to end, but it did.

"Well, it's not much, but it's home," Yusuke says at long last, parking the car. We stopped in front of a two-story brick house. It was littered with rose gardens and vines crawling up the side of the house. It was the second most beautiful sight I had ever seen, and I had not seen many.

"It's wonderful," I smile, unbuckling my seat belt. "Shuuto, wake up!" I yell, opening the door, sliding out, and shutting it. I race up to the door. It was painted green. Beneath my feet was a welcome mat. I stood there, staring at the door. It was the door that led to a new life, a new chance to start over.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on in," Keiko smiles down at me.

I nervously touch the handle. Was this all for real? Or was I going to wake up and see that it was all just a dream? I turn the handle slowly, afraid of what might happen. I push the door and it swings open easily. I look upon a foyer. It was bathed in golden light from outside and the light on the ceiling. A large rug lay in the middle. Before the step up, several pairs of shoes stood without feet to fill them. I had no shoes to leave.

"Can I go in…even if I don't have shoes to leave?" I ask nervously, staring at the empty shoes.

"Of course," she says kindly, gently nudging me forward. I step into the little cove of shoes. Gingerly, I step up into the foyer. Keiko comes in around me, kicking off her shoes in the cove.

"Kurama, we're home!" she calls as she exits the room.

Yusuke steps in behind me next, also kicking off his shoes before he enters.

"Is 'Mitsukai' still here?" Yusuke snickers, leaving through another doorway.

"Wow," Shuuto gasps, grabbing my hand. I nod and follow after Yusuke, Shuuto still clinging to my hand. We step into a large living room. On a sea green couch, a red haired man lay. I think he was sleeping. On the far wall, there was a window. And on the windowsill, a man sat. His hair stood up like a flame and it had deep blue streaks in it. He wore a black coat, despite the fact that it was summer. He stared out the window, ignoring our presence.

Yusuke re-entered the room and shook the redhead gently. Red, as I dubbed him for now, stirs and sits up. He looks at me. His long red hair was kinda frizzy. He wore a white T-shirt and khaki pants. Red smiles at me.

"Well, hello there," he smiles, he voice like velvet. "You must be Nanashi and Shuuto."

We nod. The man at the window turns, the moment was almost in slow motion. A white starburst plays in his hair and a white bandana is carefully placed on his forehead. Red eyes of ice-encased blood stare at me.

"Mitsukai," Shuuto whispers with uncertainty. The man turns to face him. Shuuto smiles and releases my hand. He runs up to the supposed Mitsukai and leaps into his startled being. "I knew it, I knew it all along." Shuuto buries his face into the black coat and hugs the man tightly.

I was still uncertain. Those eyes captivated me so. Mitsukai was the only one I knew with eyes like that.

"It seems Hiei has a fan," Red jokes.

Hiei? So it was not Mitsukai. I slowly back away from the room. Again the man's blood eyes look at me. They pierce my soul, freezing me to my spot. I was afraid. Did these people lie to us only to kidnap us here? Where was Mitsukai? He promised.

'_I knew I shouldn't have trusted them. They're all liars. I can't trust anyone.'_

"Shuuto, that isn't him. Get away," I growl, fearing for my friend's safety. He looks back at me.

"Yes, he is. This is Mitsukai," he defends, gripping tighter. "His eyes tell me so."

"His name is Hiei, he's lying to you."

"I never said anything," Hiei finally speaks. "How can I lie to you when I said nothing to persuade your mind?"

I try to break free of my fear, but it held strong. I couldn't look away from his eyes. Snarling, I race towards him. Backwards was not an option, but I could go forward.

* * *

Note - No, the Urameshi household is not in the Reikai. They're in the Ningenkai. How else could they drive there? 


	4. Same, but Different

Vampiress Osadyro - Yes, the names mean something. Read the first chapter again for Mitsukai's, and thethis chapter for the kid's. But, I'm gunna let you off the hook. Mitsukai-Angel; Nanashi-Nameless; Shuuto-Follower. And you're only readingthree(of mine)so get off me.

Ebbster - Here's the rest of the exciting part. And I think teddy needs some air...

Baka Hanyou Rahvin - Yea, Kurama knows. But remember, he had just woken up. As for Nanashi and Hiei...well, that scene is down below.

StormOfTranquility - Very perseptive of you. That's exactly how the two are. Gold star for you!

* * *

Chapt. 4

Same, but Different

I lunge at him, ready to punch his face in. Throwing my fist at him, he catches it. I drop to the ground, my fist still firmly in his grasp. Tug, I did, but I could not free myself. I strain to get free, exerting all my strength, but to no avail.

"Lemme go!" I scream, pulling back as hard as I can. He lets go and I fall head over heel, lying sprawled out on the floor. My head throbbed. "You're all a bunch of liars," I groan, pushing myself into a sitting position.

"Maybe he just has a different name here," Shuuto says to me. "But this is Mitsukai. I know he is."

"Then why would he hurt me?"

"He didn't. He stopped you from hitting him. And when you told him to let you go, he did. It's not his fault you were tugging back like you were when you said that." Shuuto slid from Hiei's lap and walked over to me. "You know as well as I do that this is Mitsukai."

Red stirred from his couch. He knelt down beside me.

"I am Kurama. That is Hiei," he says, pointing to the man at the window. "He saved you from the mill and took you to an orphanage. To you, he calls himself Mitsukai. Please do not think ill of him." His green eyes were so pleading. No matter how hard I tried to think up a reason not to trust him, I could not think of one.

"Kurama…your eyes are very green," I say, unable to say anything else.

"Yes, so I've been told." He gives me a kind smile.

"Uncle Kur!" a small child yells, rushing into the room. He was no older than maybe four or five. He had unruly blonde hair and shining blue eyes, they reminded me of Keiko's.

"Hiro," Kurama grins, turning to meet the small boy in a great hug.

"Hiya, Uncle Kur! Hey, who they be?" the boy, Hiro, asks.

Kurama turns to us.

"This is Nanashi and Shuuto," he introduces, pointing to each of us in turn. "They might be staying here."

"Cool!" Hiro looks over Kurama's shoulder and his grin becomes wider. "Uncle Hiei!" he yells, jumping from Kurama and racing to Hiei. When he gets there, he climbs up Hiei's leg and makes himself comfortable in his lap. "How you be?"

"Fine, and you?" Hiei says, holding the child with care.

"I be great! Where be Mommy and Dad?"

"In their room, I do believe," Hiei answers, setting the child on the floor. Hiro nods and races away. "That child…I swear he gets more and more like his father every day," he snorts, shaking his head and looking at Kurama.

"Uncle Kur…Uncle Hiei…" I whisper.

"Oh, I didn't realize that you had come yet," a kind voice coos. I turn my head and see a younger looking woman. Her sea green hair lay neatly on her shoulders. She was wearing an outfit similar to Keiko's. A warming smile played on a child-like face. And her eyes. Like Hiei's, but softer. Her eyes were rubies.

"Hello, Yukina," Kurama smiles, standing up. I look up at Kurama and see his face kind and gentle towards this woman. I look at Hiei and see an indifferent face, but his eyes showed an almost fearful shock. Kurama and Yukina, as he called her, began to talk; Shuuto listened intently. I cared little of what they had to say. I was more interested in Hiei's expression. He showed no care towards her, but it was like he was frightened. Reaching him, I stare up at him. Noticing a bit of room on the sill, I pull myself up onto the seat. Hiei looks down at me.

He says no words to me.

"Why do you quiver in her presence?" I question, far from being a naïve child.

He answers me not, but pulls me into his lap. I stare up at him. Never had I been held with such care and love, whether it fake or real. Never had I been treated with kindness such as was being given to me. I turned my head to the right so that I could look at him better with my left eye. His eyes were not hard, as icy blood should be. Never had I been treated as such, and it scared me.

"Why do you fear kindness?" he asks me.

"I've been given ill treatment for all my life. Never have I been shown kindness. I haven't ever been given a reason for hope. I fight for what I want; for that is the only way I know how to get it. Shuuto is my only friend; I fight for him too."

-Flashback-

From my spot in the shadow of the sun, I noticed a small boy. Sure, he was older than I, but he was still a small boy. He lay on the ground, fearing to get up again. Older boys surrounded him; each with sticks or rocks in their hands.

"Get up, ye snivlin' baby!" a boy with a British accent shouted.

The boy laid still.

"Hit hem!" the same boy yelled, beating his stick down on the smaller boy. The others joined in shortly. Ground Boy, as I dubbed him, cried out in pain. It wasn't fair, hitting someone while they were down. I stood and sauntered over to them.

"'Ey, why don't ya pick on someone who be standin'," I smirked. I myself held a slight British accent, but the Brit. Boy thought I was mocking him.

"Get 'er!" he shouted, pointing his stick at me. But I was no pushover. With them all being boys, they had a weakness I knew all too well. I kicked each of them as hard as I could, watching them moan and quiver as they laid on the ground.

"You ok, kid?" I asked the boy, offering him a hand.

"What's yer name?" he questioned through his snivels, taking my hand.

I pulled him up and stared up at him.

"Ain't got one. Guess that means you could call me Nanashi," I answered. Nanashi meant nameless, so I supposed it fit well enough.

"Well, I'm called Shuuto, the Follower."

"I call ya Shuuto for short," I smirked, turning on my heel and walking away. "I can protect ya, if'n ya be wantin' it," I added, tilting my head back to him.

He ran up beside me.

"I be likin' that very much," he said, looking down at me.

-End Flashback-

"Why do you fear her?" I ask again, motioning to Yukina.

"Can you keep a secret?" Hiei asks me, looking me straight in the eyes.

"'Course I can!"

He leans into my ear.

"She's my sister, but she doesn't know that. Tell her, and you'll wish you were still at that mill," he threatened quietly to me. He pulls back. "Got it?"

I nod slowly.

"Good."

* * *

Note - Ok, don't bite my head off, please! I know Hiei would never tell anyone that, but I had to! Hiei really wants Nanashi to feel safe there, and trust him. The more she knows, the better the trust. Please don't kill me. If I'm dead, I can't write! 


	5. Kutsu Problems

Reborn-soul-09 - Sorry, he gets better, promise. But I need my head, and the band-aids suck.

Ebbster - Yes, yes, too nice, gotcha. I'll do my best to fix it as I go on. See what I get when I try to please myself? Oh well, the readers are who matter.

Baka Hanyou Rahvin - He was Keiko and Yusuke's.

StormOfTranquility - You're so nice to me! Thank you!

* * *

Chapt. 5

Kutsu Problems

Maybe three months passed from the day Shuuto and I entered the Urameshi household. It was nearly December now, and the snow was threatening to fall. I hated the winter.

"Nanashi, you'll need boots for winter," Keiko tries to reason. Almost every weekend since we arrived, they took us to stores all over Tokyo trying to find us shoes and clothing. Shuuto accepted his shoes with wide eyes and a big grin. I was not so easy. I had never worn shoes. Always I had gone barefoot, even in the snows of winter. Keiko could clothe me easily enough. I wore what any boy would wear: jeans and a T-shirt. But I would not wear shoes. They hurt my feet.

"You know I can't wear them, they hurt," I whine, pushing the red boots away.

"I don't want your feet to get frostbitten," she persists.

"I never wore shoes before and the frost never bit my feet. So why should it now?" Over these many years, my feet had become calloused and pain was dull on them. Even though I was made to bathe everyday, my feet were stained dirty. I tried to wear socks, but it felt as though large hares were attacking my feet.

"Onegashimasu, try them on for me," Keiko pleas.

"Iie, I will not," I huff, sitting on my feet.

"I give up," she sighs, putting the boots back. "Come on, Yusuke will have dinner ready by now."

"You let Mr. Yusuke cook? We're all gunna die."

"Don't fret, Shuuto-kun said he would help."

"I guess Shuuto is an ok chef, but I wouldn't trust his food with Mr. Yusuke in the kitchen."

"You don't have to call him Mr. you know."

"Gomen, I'm just used to it." The walk to the car is silent, as is the trip home.

* * *

I lay awake in my bed, thinking about Mitsukai…er, Hiei. It had been three months since he threatened me so, but I still shook at the thought. What could be so bad about telling someone you were related?

'_I could tell and risk my life, but that would be stupid. But Yukina-chan should know, it's her right. Why's Hiei afraid? Maybe I should tell her anyway…'_

"Bad idea, kid," a rough voice growled in the dark. I lay still, frozen with fear. The unseen things that lurked in the darkness I could not see in frightened my hardened heart.

"Kuro," I whispered. "Black as the night outside in the night in here."

"Hai, that it is," the same voice replies. "And you do not see so good as it is."

"Iie, I don't. Will you tell me who you are?" I ask the darkness.

"You know me well enough."

"Hiei-kun?" I tilt my head back and find myself staring into red orbs. Warm blood trapped in cold ice, which was what his eyes were. Transfixed, I was, by his eyes. For that was the only part of him I could see.

"You should not be so foolish as to think of doing things that could get you killed."

"Been doin' it all my life, why stop now?"

"Because I will not think twice about it." He acted so strangely. Evil and menacing, like the youkai in the stories told at the mill. But he was a simple man with eyes of blood and hair that stood like fire.

"I suppose I owe you for saving us. I will keep your secret. Arigato, Hiei-kun."

"Hn. Don't let me catch you thinking such foolish notions again." His eyes leave my sight.

"Wait, how did you know what I was thinking?"

No reply.

"Hiei!" I shout into the dark, sitting up.

* * *

Kutsu - Shoe

Onegashimasu - Please

Iie - No

Gomen - Sorry

Kuro - Black

Hai - Yes

Youkai - Demon

Arigato - Thank you

A/N - Better?


	6. The Fire

Reborn-soul-09 - Thank you. And he'll continue to waver as I see fit so there: p

Baka Hanyou Rahvin - Yes, she'll find out. Just a few more chapters to wait though.

StormOfTranquility - Thanks for the support! And I'd love to help.

Ebbster - Thanks...I think...

* * *

Chapt. 6

The Fire

It's nearly Christmas Eve and I want nothing to do with it. Every year, the children of the mill would be worked to the bone on Christmas. Memories of the pain from the lashings of a frozen whip on my back come back to me. My scars begin to burn and sting; I shudder even though the house is quiet warm. Something crashes, reminding me of the crack of the whip, and I jump. I see Shuuto nervously searching with his eyes for the source of the noise.

"Don't worry, Kurama is just a klutz," Hiei smirks, appearing behind me.

I jump again.

"Don't do that!" I snarl, glowering at him.

"Mitsukai, what's that smell?" Shuuto questions suddenly, sniffing the air.

"His name's Hiei," I mumble to no one in particular.

Hiei sniffs the air as well.

"I smell nothing," he answers gruffly.

"Well, I do," Shuuto defends, walking off still sniffing the air. I follow after him with little interest. We walk for a while; I still smell nothing. His pace picks up into a speedy run all of the sudden and he bursts out the front door and leaps into the snow; I follow him.

"Shuuto, what're you doin'?" I call, trying to keep up with his fast pace.

"Something's burning! I can hear their screams."

I strain my ears, but I can hear nothing. The smell of burning wood tingles in my nose and I see smoke rising into the sky. My eyes widen. There was something burning. When I look over my shoulder, the house isn't in view. How did Shuuto smell this from so far away?

"Hurry! We have to save them!"

We stop at the top of a hill. Before us stood a burning house. Screams of fear and pain rose with the spiraling black smoke. Hiei walks up behind me and places a hand on my shoulder. I look up at his face. Amazement played in his crimson eyes, like he was also surprised by Shuuto's strange ability.

"Stay here, I'll take care of this," he says to us.

"You're not invincible you know," I scoff, pulling from him and turning to look at him.

"You don't know that." He steps forward and I step back. Something crunches beneath my feet and the next thing I know, I'm dizzy and burning. Once I clear my head, I look around. Everything was on fire. Screams of fear reach my ears.

"Help!" a female screams before coughing.

Not thinking, I stand up and run towards the coughing. I stuff my nose and mouth into the crook of my elbow when the smoke begins to get to me. A burning thing licks my back. I turn slightly and see that my jacket was burning. Discarding the flaming item, I continue towards the coughing.

Four shaking bodies huddled in a corner before me.

"Let me help you," I cough, kneeling beside them.

"You are only a small child," one of them says.

"Yea, so?"

A cracking and sizzling noise sounds behind me. I look up and part of the ceiling falls in, blocking the exit. Now what?

'_Great, just great. Now I really am gunna die. This would be a perfect time to have a real guardian angel.'_

"Baka. Look at what a mess you've gotten yourself into now," a familiarly gruff voice growls. I look around, trying to find the person who said that. A loud explosion type noise sounds beside me and a hole in the wall bursts out, exploding in the flames. Crimson eyes greet mine.

"You weren't quite who I had in mind…" I groan, crawling through the hole in the wall.

"Sure I was. You wanted a guardian angel."

"Yea, a real one," I scoff, helping the people to the snow bank. The moment everyone is there, the house collapses. "We sure lucked out there."

"Thank you so much!" a small child grinned, hugging my waist. I tense. I had never been thanked in such a manner. "Bye!" he smiles as he runs off with his family.

"Bye…" I whisper. I turn to Hiei. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

He ignores me and begins to walk home.

"I'm talking to you!" I yell, tailing after him.

Nothing.

"Mitsukai, answer me! Please!" I beg, clutching his black cloak. "Please don't ignore me."

He turns and kneels beside me.

"I wouldn't be a very good guardian angel if I couldn't hear your thoughts, now would I?" he whispers, resting a hand on my shoulder.

I plop down in the snow. He was still trying to convince me he was an angel. The lair still insisted on lying to me. I didn't understand. Why would he do that to me? Why would he lie?

"Stop lying to me, please! I'm tired of being lied to!" I cry, throwing his hand from me. "Who are you, really?" I stare up at him, my eyes watering.

"My name is Hiei Jaganshi. If you perceive me as a lair, then that is what I am. If I am to be an angel, I will guard you readily. I am no one." He stands and turns as if to walk away from me. "Who do you wish me to be?"

A tear slips from my eye, slides down my cheek, and falls into the snow. I stare down at my hands sunken deep into the cold, white stuff. What did I want him to be? I wasn't sure.

'_I just want a friend.'_

"You have one of those. A very good one at that."

_'I just want a friend…'_

"Then a friend is what you shall have. Now, we must get you home before you catch a cold," Hiei growls affectionately, picking me up. He cradles me in his arms as Keiko does with her blonde haired, blue-eyed child. I felt a sense of security, something I wasn't used to. It scared me so. How I wanted to escape this feeling, yet I wanted to keep it forever. No, I was supposed to be strong! I was strong! Strong people don't feel secure, ever. I wanted to push him away, for him to leave me there in the snow, alone as I should be. But a strange feeling wanted for him to stay, to protect me from the evil I could not face. I wanted to be helped, but I did not want the help. A fear burned inside of me. The fear that I would get too attached to him, and then he would be taken me. I didn't want that.

"Hiei," I whisper.

He looked down at me.

"Do something for me?"

"What?"

"Don't let Shuuto get hurt." I felt a glass come over my eyes as I looked off towards the house. Shuuto was ahead of us, walking proudly home. "I'll never forgive you if he gets hurt."

"What if I can't protect him because I'm protecting you?" he asks, looking at Shuuto with the same admiration he shows me.

"Then let me fall. Shuuto comes first, I come second."


	7. A Dagger and Presents

Ebbster - The mill? Well, it's like a child labor camp. Illegal. Very bad place to end up. Especially if you're weak and can't take the pain. Think of Nazi camps and you'll get a pretty good idea.

Icefire2 - Don't worry, it's all good. And I'm glad I caught your interest. Just wait a few more chapters.

* * *

Chapt. 7

A Dagger and Presents

"Nanashi, wake up! A man in a red suit has something for you!"

"Who?" I sniff, lazily rolling over.

"Get up!" The covers are torn from me and cool air rushes over my body.

"Fine, I'm up," I growl, sitting up. I rub my eyes and look at Shuuto. His eyes shown brightly, causing his silver eyes to dance.

"The man in the red suit has something to give you!" he cries, pulling at my shirtsleeve. I slide out of bed and trail after him, still being held by my sleeve. He acted more childish than I. We step into the living room. It was decorated with shining lights and littered with colorfully wrapped boxes. Some had ribbons trailing from them and others had small, stick-on bows.

A tall, fat man in a red suit with a big, white beard stepped in front of me.

"Well, well! It seems you've finally awakened!" the old man laughs. Bright green eyes looked down at me, sparkling brightly.

"You have green eyes," I say, staring into his emerald colored eyes.

"That's what they tell me!" he laughs again. It was a very hearty laugh, big and full of happiness. "I've got a little something for you."

"Sou ka."

"It is right." He pulls out a large red, velvet sack. Digging around in it a bit, he finally pulls out a small, rectangular box.

"What is it?"

"Well, open it and find out!" Everything he did was filled with joy; even his motions seemed jolly. I untie the golden ribbon carefully, draping it over my shoulder when it was untied. Slipping off the silver lid, I put the black bottom in it. I pull away the tissue paper with the utmost care, not wanting to rip it.

I gazed upon the sight before me.

"A dagger," I smile, not daring to touch it. This was my first gift. Never had I received such a wonderful thing. It was almost sacred. The hilt was capped with a thin silver plate and the rest was wrapped with real ray skin. It had a simple hand guard and the blade was simple too.

"Aren't you going to see how it feels?" the old man asks.

"I dunno. Maybe later…when there's not so many people around," I whisper in awe. "Thank you very much."

"Well, you're welcome. I must leave now, have a very merry day!" With that, he takes his leave through one of the doors. Kurama appears shortly through the same one.

* * *

Three hours and many presents later, I sit alone in the quietness of my room. I stare down at the dagger, it had not moved from its box. I feared touching it, for it might get tarnished. The tanto beckoned me to grasp it, but I did not want to ruin the beautiful ray skin that covered the hilt.

I pick it up out of the box and hold it up to the light. It sparkled wondrously. I notice a note that had fallen from the box. Picking it up, I read it.

"'I have a special case for this, come see me. Your Angel.' That baka still thinks he's an angel. Oh well, I guess I need the scabbard for this beautiful dagger." Why Hiei lived in this house was a mystery to me. Kurama and Yukina, and her husband, Kuwabara, lived in their own houses with their own families. I didn't get it.

I stop in front of the door marked 'Hiei'. It smelled of oak wood, a smell I had almost forgotten. I knocked lightly, but loud enough to hear, and waited for the door to open. Even if Hiei was a lair, he swore he would protect Shuuto and me. I guess, when you need something to believe in you take what you can get.

The door opens and a hand pulls me in.

I growl fiercely as I pull myself from his grasp. I finger the dagger's hilt threateningly.

"What? Going to stab me, are you?" Hiei smirks.

"Or kill you. I don't like being touched."

"Why's that?"

"None of your business. Just give me the scabbard so I can leave," I demand, straightening up.

"And if I don't?" he taunts.

"I'll leave anyway." I step towards the door and wait for Hiei to say something. When he doesn't, I walk out.

"Nanashi, wait."

* * *

Sou ka - Is that right

Tanto - Dagger or knife

A/N - Sorry it so short. Hope you liked.


	8. Stupid Demon

Baka Hanyou Rahvin - Let me ask you this: If for most of your life you were abused, physically and mentally, would you be open...to anybody? I know I wouldn't.

Icefire2 - Thanks! But, no, Nanashi won't really ever forgive Hiei. Perhaps one day, but not for a long while.

Rahenne - One can only hope.

* * *

Chapt. 8

Stupid Demon

I race through the woods behind the house. The summer heat makes sweat drip down my face. I'm tired, but I can't stop.

"You can't outrun me," a voice laughs. "Boo!"

I slide to a stop and turn from the shadowy figure. He appears before me again. No matter where I run, he appears. As I turn again, I pull out my dagger. When the man appears before me again, I stab. But I only hit cloak.

"Damn," I hiss, sitting. Three years ago I turned ten and got a dagger. The same day, Hiei made me a proposition.

-Flashback-

"What?" I asked, turning.

"You're a fighter, I can see that. But you could be stronger," Hiei said, sitting on his bed. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I would like to be stronger. But I can do it by myself."

"No, you can't. You can only do so much alone. But with help…who knows." He gave me this I-know-all-your-secrets smirk and held out a scabbard.

I stepped back in the room and took the case. Sheathing the dagger, I stared into Hiei's eyes. Captivating.

"What do you say? Let me help you?"

"Fine. But I still hate you," I smiled, shaking his hand. And he smiled back. Genuine.

-End Flashback-

"Smart tactics, but I know what you're up to," the voice says, sitting beside me.

"Shut up, Hiei. It isn't fair. You read my thoughts."

"Learn to act on impulse."

"Just…stay outta my head. It makes me dizzy." I get up and run off towards the house. I hear the scraping of metal behind me as I run. Turning, I side-step, narrowly missing being chopped in two.

"That's impulse," Hiei, my attacker, smirks.

"You stupid bastard! You coulda killed me!" I scream. Suddenly a large brown dog leaps out between me and Hiei. It snarls fiercely at Hiei, its jaws snapping.

Hiei stares curiously at it, as if looking at someone he knew but couldn't remember.

The dog barks at him threateningly.

"Fine, boy, I won't do it again," he says, disappearing. The dog relaxes and bounds away.

"Wait!" I call after its fleeting tail. But it doesn't wait and disappears in the trees. "Damn, I didn't get to thank it."

"Him," Hiei corrects, appearing beside me. "That dog was a boy. A male." He doesn't look at me as he speaks, but instead stares at the spot where the dog disappeared.

I look over at Hiei; I was nearly as tall as him. Something was there, but I couldn't tell what it was. But I knew it was something that I wanted. Something that I had always longed for.

"Why did you attack me like that?" I ask.

He turns his gaze to me and answers plainly, "If you didn't dodge, you didn't deserve to live."

I'm dumbfounded by his answer. It was so…direct and heartless.

"You're a monster," I blurt, angry. "You're a demon."

"Yes, I am! I am a demon! You're right, you've always been right. I'm not an angel, I'm a heartless demon! A murderer and a thief! Yet you believe in me. Why?" He was so desperate to understand me. So…sad, hurt.

"Why?" That was a good question. But one I had an idea on how to answer."I believe in you because I have no one else to believe in. I've never had anyone else to believe in.

"You rescued me when no one else cared. You protected me when no one else could. Why do I believe in you, Hiei? Because you're the only angel who ever answered my prayers." I try my hardest not to cry, but a tear begins to slip down my cheek. When I turn away, silk wipes away my tear.

His hand. I remember the first time I touched his skin. The first time I felt that silk. That was what I didn't want to leave. That silky skin he had is what I longed for. What I needed to get by.

I turn my face back to his. Those orbs of frozen blood hold me once again. Cradle me to a secure place.

"So, which is it? Am I a demon or an angel?"

"Hiei, you're my demon angel." I hug his neck tightly, pulling myself to him. I didn't want the feeling to leave me. I didn't want to feel insecure again. And then I feel his arms wrap cautiously around my waist. Never again would I feel lonely.

'_Don't you ever leave me; I'd die without you.'_

"I'll always be there, even when you can't see me."

"Hiei?" a man questions. Hiei releases me and we turn to see Kurama with a worried look across his face.

"Yes?"

"Have you seen Shuuto-kun?"

My heart skips a beat. _'Shuuto!'_

"Have you seen a large brown dog hanging around?" Hiei asks, gripping my shoulder.

"A little while ago, but what has that got to do with anything?"

Hiei says nothing and takes my hand. For a second, I stand in shock. The next, I'm being whisked away at speeds too fast to comprehend. Everything passes by in a blur.

Except a dog.

"Hiei! There!" I shout, trying to point. Suddenly, we stop and I trip to the ground. Because Hiei was still holding my hand, it was quite an uncomfortable position. When I stand, I look off with Hiei at the dog.

Hiei whistles to the dog. The dog looks over and growls when he sees Hiei. As he races at us, I see his silver eyes.

'_I've never seen a dog with silver eyes… In fact, the only person I know with silver eyes is…Shuuto.'_

"That's my guess."

"But Shuuto can't be that dog! Shuuto's a little boy. Only human!" I shout, staring at Hiei.

"He's a demon and just now realized it when you were in danger. But he doesn't know how to change back. He's special, Nanashi. Will you turn from him now?" His eyes turn to mine, almost daring me. I turn away and look at the dog racing, gaining ground every passing moment.

It leaps at Hiei, but I stand in front of the demon angel and catch the dog. We roll to the ground.

"Shuuto!" I call, hugging the dog tightly. "Come back to me!" The dog shifts somewhat and I'm no longer holding a fuzzy beast. Instead, a naked boy.

I turn bright red and scoot away as fast as I can, my eyes shut tight.

"No one told me that would happen!" I scream, hiding my scarlet face in my shirt. There was a bit of ruffling and a small laugh before a finger taps my head.

"You can look now," a deep voice says, and I know it was Hiei. Slowly, I peak out and see Shuuto wearing Hiei's cloak. It was really big on him. I look over at Hiei and hide my ruby face from his bare chest.

"What's wrong with boys!"

Shuuto laughs and Hiei snorts.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks. "Haven't you ever seen a man without a shirt before?"

I gasp slightly and try not to remember. But the memory comes anyway.

"Yea, I have," I whisper, tears slipping from my eyes as my head leaves my shirt.

-Flashback-

"Leave me alone!" I shouted, trying to free myself from his grasp.

"You're prettier than the others," he said, touching my hair.

"Stop!" I screamed, scratching him with my free hand.

He looked at the small rivers of blood and smirked. Roughly, he wiped the blood on my face. With the same hand, he took hold of my free hand and pressed it to his bare chest.

"It won't hurt if you stop struggling," the man whispered, licking the blood from my face.

"Lemme go, you pug ugly!" I clawed at his chest and managed to get free. But it didn't matter how fast I ran, because he caught up to me. He shoved me to the ground and laid on top of me. Carelessly, he pulled my clothes off.

-End Flashback-

'_How old were you?'_ Hiei asks in my head.

I look up at him and glare through my tears. _'I was only seven, if you must know.'_ Still crying and angry, I run from them and back towards the house, my knife left behind.

But I wasn't running in the direction I thought I was.

"I'm lost," I mumble, slumping to the ground. "Damn it." I scoot around and face the direction I came from. "Hiei, you stupid, nosy bastard, come find me!" I yell, cupping my hands around my mouth.

My tears had dried and my face was no longer red. But I was still hurting inside. And talking to Hiei only seemed to make it worse.


	9. Midnight Rain

Icefire2 - So smart! Cookie for you.

Baka Hanyou Rahvin - You'll find out here.

* * *

Chapt. 9

Midnight Rain

Well, Hiei found me. Really, really late last night. Or really, really early this morning. If I hadn't been so tired, I would've strangled the bastard. 'Course, Keiko nearly cut his head off. I think her words were, "Shame on you for leaving a child out in the cold!" And then Hiei had to be a smart ass and reply, "It's hot outside."

Anyway, now it's raining. I love the rain. Hate the snow. Kurama says snow is just frozen rain. Not that I care. I still hate the snow. Hiei just rolls his eyes at me. I really hate him sometimes.

So, I'm sitting on the window seat, staring at the storm, and Hiei says I'm in his seat.

"I don't see your name on it," I tell him. He lifts me up by the back of my shirt and then moves the cushion. There, carved into the wood, was his name. "Does Keiko know that's there?" With a cold glare, he puts the cushion back and tosses me to the floor. Lucky for him, I land on my feet.

I make him scoot over so I can watch the storm some more.

The lightning flashes in its brilliant splendor. Thunder growls in lightning's wake. But it can't keep up.

I stare out the window in excitement. Storms had always fascinated me. I would always stand out there, soaked and freezing, daring lightning to strike me down. But it never did.

And now, I can only watch.

"Why can't I go out?" I ask for the zillionth time.

"It's too dangerous," Keiko answers, losing it.

"But I never get hit."

Kurama answers this time, "The answer is no, and that's final."

I glare at the floor. _'If I'm quiet, I can sneak out my bedroom window…'_

"I would think it wise of you to stay in," Hiei says, pulling on my ponytail.

"Stay outta my head," I growl, looking back out the window. For an odd reason, I begin to miss Shuuto.

He was at the Kuwabara's right now. I can't remember why. Something about doing something for someone for some reason. Or something like that. Nothing to concern myself with or take note of.

"It appears Shuuto is back," Kurama announces, watching a car come by over my shoulder.

Keiko rushes pass and answers the door. Behind her, Yusuke comes up with crisp, fluffy towels.

"Hell out there," Kazuma says, rubbing himself dry with one of the towels.

"I think it's wonderful," Shuuto smiles, shaking himself dry. The expressions on Keiko, Yukina, Kazuma, and Yusuke's faces are indescribably priceless.

"What?" Shuuto asks, oblivious.

The storm continues on into the night as I lie in bed. The roaring thunder and the flashing lightning tempt me to go outside. And oh how I want to! But I know that Hiei is somewhere, just waiting to ruin my fun. Like he always is.

"Oh, well, might as well try," I mumble, sliding silently out of bed. Quietly, I open the window and remove the screen. Taking once last look around the dark, I slip out onto the small ledge below the window. Carefully, I manage to get to the ground, splashing in the mud.

My bare feet squish the mud, like wet sand. The cold rain thumps on my head. The thunder and lightning continue their age old battle above me.

Rolling up my pant legs, I look through the dark. Only rain.

"Don't want to get lost, so…I'll just practice what Hiei's been teaching me," I decide, taking a fighting stance. I punch the rain fast and hard, the drops seeming to slow in my speed.

After a bit, I work on kicking. Not those high, fancy kicks you see in the movies, but low, knee kicks. They were more effective and your opponent can't catch your feet. Everything seemed in slow motion again.

The rain begins to beat harder, only succeeding in making me train harder. I do push-ups, ran laps around the house, sit-ups, and "sword play" with a stick.

I think it might have been two hours. Not that it matters. I'm not tired.

"You don't give up, do you?" a man asks from the dark.

"No, I don't. You should know that by now, Hiei," I call, brushing my hand through my wet hair.

"What makes you want to try to kill yourself? Why do you push so much?"

"I won't allow myself to be weak. And if cheating death is the best method, why not try?"

"I see. Well, catch this!" he yells. I close my eyes and listen. I hear a soft whistle and I reach out my hand. Something hits and I look at what I caught.

"A rock?"

"Nice catch. Not many can see in the dark."

"I can't. I listened for it."

There was a silence, followed by a laugh. "Through all this noise, you heard the tiny hiss of that rock?"

"It was more of a whistle, actually." I stare into the dark and slowly see Hiei step into view. He has a cocky smirk on his face. I just smirk back, looking at him with my left eye.

"How'd you lose most of your sight?" Hiei asks, indicating to my right eye.

"A flaming coal," I answer bluntly, blowing water off my lips.

He nods in whatever understanding he might have and looks at the house. Then he looks back at me. "Tired yet?"

"Wet. Not really tired, but wet." He ruffles my hair and pushes me towards the front door, rubbing my shoulder as we walk. I glance at his hand every now and then in slight fear, wishing it would remove itself.

He opens the front door quietly and shuts it in the same manner. Two towels are waiting on the floor for us. I grab one and dry myself off. Hiei does the same and kicks off his wet, muddy boots. I wipe my feet off and follow him to the couch and TV.

We don't really watch anything; just stare at the screen through the dark. It really makes you tired.

I begin to feel my eyelids become heavy and my head lolls to the side, resting on a shoulder, I suppose. The figure shifts and I sit back up, mumbling an apology.

"Rest," he says. "I'll take care of you."

"Hiei…" I murmur, feeling sleep taking me, "don't leave me or Shuuto."


	10. You Swore

Icefire2 - Welcome! Yea, Shuuto wasn't doing anything notable over there. And I wouldn't be so sure about Nanashi yet, if I were you.

Ebbster - Yes you can have a cookie too (tosses a cookie).

* * *

Chapt. 10

You Swore

I wake to find myself not on the couch, but in a fluffy bed. Not my bed, but a bed. Sitting up, I glance around. And then I look to my left. At the body lying next to me.

I scream and scoot away, falling off the high bed. Rubbing my head, I continue to scoot back. The man sits up in surprise and looks around. When he spots me he says:

"Klutz." When my vision clears, I recognize him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" I hiss.

"Me? What's wrong with you?"

"Why'm I in a bed…with you?"

"Well, Yusuke came down and said that I should put you in bed," he begins. "My room's closer and I was tired. Besides, you were having nightmares about the labor camp." He pauses and stares at me for a moment before adding, "When I tried to lay you down, you wouldn't let go. You said, 'Don't let me fall.' So I had to stay."

I accept his explanation, for, knowing me, it was probably true. Still I glare at him, upset.

"Breakfast!" Keiko calls from the kitchen. When I first heard this word, I got beat up. When I first heard it in this house, I had the same fear. Now, it is a word that sparks my energy.

"Awesome!" I smile, racing away. When I arrive, bacon! Sweet, crunchy, delicious bacon. Then I look around. "Where's Shuuto? Usually he's down here 'fore you're finished."

"Maybe he's still asleep," Keiko suggests, walking away.

'_No, Shuuto doesn't sleep like that…'_

A scream erupts from upstairs. Knocking over my chair as I get up, I run to the source. It was Keiko, in Shuuto's room, but no Shuuto.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asks, holding his shaking wife. Shakily, she holds out a piece of paper. Before Yusuke can shift to take it, I grab it and read aloud:

"_I have the boy. If you want him back, alive and well, give me the girl within the next twenty four hours of receiving this note. And if my demand is not met, I _will_ kill the boy. Shikima_."

As Hiei enters the room, I turn on him and throw several fists. He blocks them all, not quite sure why I was so angry. Not that I care. I push him back into a wall, still throwing punches. And still Hiei blocks them all.

"You didn't protect him!" I scream, kicking high. He grabs my leg and forces me onto my back. "I hate you!" Tears fall from my eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Hiei growls, angry that I attacked him.

"Shuuto, you stupid bastard!"

"But, Shuuto's –" he starts, but stops as he realizes something. "What happened to his ki signal? It just disappeared!"

Yusuke shakes his head. "I don't know. I felt it too. But now…"

"Shikima tricked you!" I scream, scratching at Hiei face, but he pulls away. "He tricked you so you wouldn't know!"

"Shikima?"

I force the note in his face, hating him more for being so ignorant. His eyes scan the easy flowing kanji. Then he looks back at me with sorrow-filled eyes.

"You swore you protect him!" I yell, standing. "You swore you wouldn't let anything happen to him! You swore!"

"Nanashi…"

"Don't! I don't want to hear anymore of your lies! I don't care anymore!" I turn to Yusuke and Keiko. "The only way to get Shuuto back is to be taken, so I'll see you guys later."

Even as they call my name and come after me, I keep running, staying ahead of Yusuke. Soon he stops, knowing it was no use.

And then Hiei appears in front of me. I stop and glare hatefully at him.

"Get out of my way," I hiss.

"You don't even know where he is."

"I don't have to. If I'm alone, he'll get me."

"You're as crazy as Yusuke was! You think that demon will keep his promise? As soon as he has you, he'll kill Shuuto!"

"He'll kill him anyway! Besides, it's your fault he's gone!"

"No, Nanashi, it's yours. If you hadn't held onto me, I would've paced between you both."

"You still swore you'd protect him! I come second, remember!"

"Yes, I remember. But Shuuto's a demon, he can handle himself."

"No, he can't!" I scream, tears flowing again. "He doesn't know how! He hates to fight, hates to kill, even for his life. Shuuto will hide in a corner and wait for you or me, knowing we'll save him." I glare into Hiei's bloody eyes. He stares back.

"I can't save you if you're dead," he whispers, leaving.

I sit on the ground and stare up at the sky. And then I look at my small hands. "I won't die," I mutter.

Something hard hits my on the back on my neck and I fall into darkness.

* * *

Ki - Energy

Kanji - Writing style of the Japanese

A/N - If you didn't figure it out, the guy in the beginning was Hiei. And...I leave you with a cliffie! Mwuhahahaahaha! And there be nothin' you can do about it 'til I update next.


	11. Shikima, the Soul Eater

Chapt. 11

Shikima, the Soul Eater

I wake to find myself in darkness, due to a cloth that is tightly tied over my eyes. My hands are tied behind my back and my legs are stretched out in front of me, tied at my ankles. I push myself from the wall I was rested against and try wriggle free of my bonds.

"Good, you're awake," a voice says from somewhere to my left. No doubt it's a man with that deep voice.

"Did you let the boy go?" I ask him, looking to my left, not knowing why.

"Can you see me?"

"You think I'd tell you if I could?"

"You're very funny, child. And yes, the boy is safe at home." He pauses for a moment, but speaks again with a voice like he had just stumbled across a new thought, "Why did you trade your life for his?"

"Because I promised him I'd always protect him."

"Promises are so fragile. Surely you were forced."

"Unlike some people, I keep my promises. I know what it's like to be lied to." And then I stumble across a new thought. "What do you want with me anyway?"

"Your soul."

"What would you want with a dirty thing like that? And honestly, I ain't even sure it's still there."

"Oh, it's there, my dear child. And though it may be human, it's very special." A finger caresses my cheek, but pulls back sharply as my teeth pierce its skin. "Brat!" he hisses, slapping me. I topple over and lay there, unable to push myself up.

"Don't touch me," I growl.

"You're going to wish that was all I was going to do to you. By the time I'm done, you're going to wish for a swift death."

I smirk and give a cocky laugh. "I wouldn't be so sure of myself if I were you."

"Oh, really? And why is that?"

"'Cause my angel's gunna kick your sorry, demon ass!"

"Angel? There are no angels here, child. You've stumbled into Hell, there be only demons here." A swift kick lands in my open stomach and I fly into a stone wall.

"Is that all you got?" I challenge. This is nothing compared to the mill.

I am lifted into the air and tossed into another wall. Unable to tell which way I'm facing, I curl into a ball before hitting the floor.

My left arm snaps beneath me. But I don't cry out in pain.

"Surprised you didn't scream," the demon laughs, grabbing my broken arm.

"That doesn't hurt, you dumb fuck," I smirk, wriggling from his grasp. "I don't know pain anymore."

He grips my neck and squeezes threateningly. But I keep my taunting smirk.

"Unfortunately for you, I need you alive to extract your soul," he growls, throwing me to the ground.

'_Good, that's just what I need,'_ I think, holding back a triumphant laugh. I begin to concentrate hard on finding Hiei's mind wave. It was a familiar signal to me now.

Unable to find a substantial connection, I begin to send S.O.S. signals like crazy, hoping he'd catch one or two.

'_Damn it, Hiei! Whenever I need you, you aren't around. When I don't want you, I can't get rid of you!'_

I let out a sharp curse as a sharp object pierces my right shoulder.

"How's that for pain?" the demon hisses.

"Heh, felt good. Least I know I'm still alive."

Growling, he twists the knife while digging it deeper into my body.

"You really are persistent, aren't you?" I ask, biting back another curse.

"Cry, damn you. Cry! Let me see those salty tears!"

"I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"I've forgotten how. Nothing can make me cry now."

He leans close to my ear and whispers carefully, "You will cry before the end, I guarantee it." As he backs away, he begins to laugh. "And when those tears fall, I will bottle them and drink them as I eat your soul!"

"What kind of demon are you?" I hiss, gripping the knife handle in my teeth. As I wait for his answer, I tug at the blade awkwardly.

"A soul-devouring demon, of course! Shikima, the Soul Eater!" He cackles unnecessarily.

"Right, duh," I mumble, still biting at the hilt. I finally manage to rip it out, slowly at first, fumbling with the forced twist. But after that, it slipped out easily.

"Very resourceful, child. But it will not save you."

Wanna bet? I don't plan on having my soul eaten by some crazed demon. Who does this guy think I am?

"You know, I never knew a human could take so much pain. Especially a child."

"I guess you've never come across many people like me then. My angel trained me so I wouldn't regard pain as a hindrance. Said I should treat it as an ally."

"Who would this angel be?" Shikima questions gently, pressing a thumb to my wound.

I disregard it and smile evilly. "A demon."

"Really? But it's also an angel?"

"My demon angel. And he'll show you no mercy."

* * *

A/N - Well, I hope you like cliffies 'cause it'll be here for a while. I'm goin' on vacation and won't be back for a week or so (for those of you who read If I Told You I Loved You, you already know this and have probably already yelled at me. So, please, don't send another angry review of my absence). See ya!


	12. Some Angel You Are

I'M BAAAAAAAAACK!

Ebbster - Er, not exactly. He just wants Nanashi to cry just 'cause. Like, you know how you ususally have a drink with your meal? That kinda thing. SoulMeal; tearsdrink. Get it?

Rahenne - Thanks and here's the update!

Baka Hanyou Rahvin - Thank you and here's the update!

Icefire2 - Oh, don't worry about Nanashi, she's tough. Besides, Hiei can't prove she's wrong if he doesn't save her, now can he? And thanks, I did have a good time.

Seeyu - Ah, a newcomer, welcome! You make a good guess, cookie to you. And you have to remember, you are seeing Hiei through a child's eyes. When I started writing this, I thought, "If Hiei met a child like himself, would he not take a fondness towards him/her?" This is the result I came up with. Enjoy!

And on with the story!

* * *

Chapt. 12

Some Angel You Are

"Is that so, little brat?" Shikima laughs, kicking me across the room again. My already broken arm pops again and the shoulder goes limp. "Seems I popped it out of place," he muses, amusement in his voice.

'_Now he just needs to pull my right out and I'll be good to go!'_ I think happily. I can get the suckers back in place, I just get 'em out.

His hand grabs my right shoulder and jerks me into a sitting position. Chuckling, he shoves his thumb down on the open wound caused by his knife. I tense, but other than that, I do nothing.

"You're beginning to piss me off," he growls, throwing me to the side.

"Tch, you think I give a fuck?" I hiss, smirking cockily.

* * *

After a few more hours of getting beat up, Shikima finally gets bored. Well, fed up is more like it. Every time he tried to make me grimace in pain, I always looked up with that cocky grin of mine.

"I suppose now is as good a time as any," he snarls, kicking me one last time for good measure. Guessing at what he meant, I pop my left shoulder back into place. No use to me out of its socket now. "Your soul will taste good regardless."

'_Hiei, now would be the perfect time for you to come save my ass.'_ I hear a knife being sharpened and some strange whirring is echoing throughout the room.

"Now, let's remove that soul of yours," Shikima says, holding my head roughly in one hand.

"Mitsukai!" I scream, causing the Soul Eater to drop me and curse in a language I've never heard.

There is a part in the wind in front of my face and the cloth covering my eyes falls to the floor. I look around and see Shikima at the tip of a katana, quivering fearfully. Following the blade up, I glare at the owner.

"Took ya long enough," I snap, still bound by my hands and ankles.

"Just be grateful I came at all," he replies emotionlessly, beheading Shikima in a swift, clean cut.

I smile at Hiei, a grin to match his frown.

"I knew you'd hear me."

"Those dumb S.O.S. signals? How could I miss something so annoying?"

"Yea, well, excuse me for wanting to keep my soul." My smile fades as I watch Shikima's blood pool beneath his headless body. The color of Hiei's eyes.

Without a word, Hiei cuts my bonds and pulls me to my feet. When he releases me, he stares at his now red hand. And at how my left arm hung lifelessly at my side.

"C'mon, Kurama'll fix your arm and stop the bleeding before you die." Not waiting for protest, Hiei slings me over his shoulder and races off. Not wanting to ruin the free ride, I let him.

* * *

When we got back to the Urameshi household, there was this big fuss over me. It was like I had died or something. But I didn't like how they crowded around me while Kurama was trying to set my arm. I felt so trapped and helpless. But they left when Kurama said I needed space. Of course, what he meant was that he needed space.

But, no matter, he finally got me pieced back together.

Now, it's just me, Shuuto, and Hiei because the others went out to dinner for someone's anniversary.

"Oi, Shuuto, you swear you'd tell me if Shikima hurt you, right?" I question for the hundredth time, not satisfied.

Shuuto sighs and stares at me. "Nanashi, I swear. And what's it matter anyway? He's dead."

I open my mouth to answer, but I can't think of an answer so I shut up and stare at the TV. Hiei keeps flippin' the channels, trying to find something to watch. Bored, I stand and go over to the movie rack and stare at the binds.

I pull out each one in turn and stare at the picture on the front.

"Can't you read them?" Hiei growls, irritated by the noise I was making I assume.

"Yes," I answer shortly, pulling out another movie.

"Then why are you doing that?"

"To annoy you. Is it working?"

He growls and snatches the movie from my hand and stares at it a long time.

"What's your excuse?" I ask. The movie was Spirited Away.

"Nothing, we'll watch this." He pushes some buttons on a couple of machines, glaring at the boxes when they wouldn't do what he wanted. But he finally gets it working and slips the movie in.

"How do you know we'll like it?" I interrogate, sitting once again beside Shuuto.

"I don't."

I look at Shuuto who just shrugs so I let it go and turn back to the TV, the surround sound beginning to echo around us.

* * *

By the time the movie ended, I was on the edge of my seat, hoping the girl would look back. When she didn't, I fell back into the couch and sighed. To me, it was a lame ending. Hiei didn't look like he cared too much. I don't blame him.

"That ending sucked," I groan, stuffing the movie back on the shelf.

"Oh, you just wanted her to stay with the cute dragon boy," Shuuto mocks, clasping his hands beneath his chin and batting his eyelashes.

"Shut up, Shuuto," I hiss.

"I saw the way you were staring at 'im," Shuuto argues, winking.

The last straw was just snapped.

I tackle him off the couch, ignoring the searing pain in my broken arm. We wrestle around the room, growling and grunting. I get him in a weak headlock, due to only having one arm, and grip him around the waist with my legs. Next thing I know, he has me on the ground with my broken arm beneath me and my other arm in a painful hold.

"Can't beat me with one arm, huh?" Shuuto laughs, having never beat me before.

"It ain't over yet," I smirk, awkwardly kicking him in the back. He leans forward from the force, a sickening crack sounding as his weight sits on my twisted arm.

My eyes widen and I hold back a painful scream. Immediately, Shuuto releases my arm and rolls off me. But my arm just sorta lays there on my back, unable to move.

"That…did not…sound good," I gasp, finally allowing myself to breathe.

"Looks like you'll be even more useless for a while," Hiei muses, prodding my newly broken arm with his foot. I go to scratch at it, but neither arm would obey. So I settle for glaring at it.

"Well, don't just stand there poking it, do something!" I snap, fed up with the constant poking.

"Would if I could."

"I'm going to kill you, Hiei," I snarl, twisting about, trying to get on my knees.

"Like to see you try."

"You three just can't stay out of trouble, can you?" a man laughs, flipping on the lights.

I don't bother to look at who it is; I just try harder to get off the floor.

"Hn," is Hiei's trademark answer. "This girl just seems to like getting beat up."

"Bullshit," I grunt before taking a mouthful of carpet. Someone grabs me and pulls my face off the ground. Angry, and thinking it was Hiei, I glance back and find where his feet are placed. Still on my knees, I kick up and find my mark. The man gasps and lets go, causing me to, once again, eat the carpet.

Smirking, I look to the side and see Kurama crumpled on the ground, whimpering, and holding himself. Tears leak from his eyes.

"Oh, fuck!" I mumble, pushing myself across the room with my feet. Damn, I'm gunna have a huge rug burn in the morning.

"Smooth move, genius," Hiei smirks, picking me up by the back of my shirt. I get my footing and he lets go. When he looks at Kurama, his eyes dance with unpleasantness.

"It was meant for you."

"Why do you think I let Kurama pick you up?"

Glaring, I bring my foot up between his legs and laugh as he crumbles to the ground, whimpering.

* * *

A/N - Ah, revenge is sweet. Though I doubt she'll get away with it for much longer... But it's fun to try (knows from experience).


	13. Nameless Tears

Chapt. 13

Nameless Tears

Two months later, my arms worked as good as new. Kurama said they healed faster than normal, but he was glad I was back. He forgave me for kickin' him. Hiei still hasn't, and it's been four months since.

"Shuuto? Oi, Shuuto!" I call, dragging his pants as I run. Damned brat changed into a dog again. "Where could that demon bastard be?"

"Talkin' 'bout me?" Hiei frowns, jogging beside me suddenly.

"Naw, the midget one," I answer. Then I laugh. "I mean Shuuto." My silver-eyed friend is taller than Hiei now, even with his hair stickin' up like it does.

Hiei glares at me, causing my laughter to grow.

"Get used to it!" I tease. "Not like I've grown much since you met me."

"Hn."

Suddenly I skid to a halt and glance around. Something tugged at my brain a moment ago.

"Hiei, did you feel that?"

"What?"

"A tug at your brain. Just a moment ago."

"Hey, you hear that?" He points to the east.

I strain my ears for a moment, closing my eyes and clearing my thoughts. "Barking…?"

"Thought so. C'mon." Hiei races off and I follow best as I can after him. I can no longer see him, but I can hear the barking getting louder. I scramble up a grassy hill and stop at the top in shock.

"Fuck…" I whisper, staring wide-eyed at the burning village. I never knew it was there before, but now it doesn't matter. Staring at the bottom of the hill, I see Hiei and a brown dog. "Shuuto!" I call as I slide down the hill, cutting my bare feet on rocks and sticks. As the dog begins to change, I toss him his pants and slide down the remainder of the way backwards.

"Took y'all long enough," Shuuto snaps, jabbing my arm with his finger.

"So sue me," I growl, jabbing him back.

Before a wrestling match broke out between us, Hiei asks, "What happened here?"

"Dunno. Stumbled upon it when the fire was still small and helped the people out. They're on the other side of that hill." Shuuto points to his right. Hiei flits off in that direction, but I stay and stare at the flames.

"You sure you got them all out?" I question, my heart pounding.

"Positive, why?"

"My heart is pounding." The houses crack and fall in, as they should, but I can hear something other than that.

"What's that sound?" Shuuto growls, holding his head and staring into the fires.

"There's still someone out there!" Hiei calls from the hilltop. Before another moment can be wasted, I race into the burning village.

The sound keeps resonating in my ears, but I can't make it out.

"If you can hear me, call out your name!" I yell, taking in a breath of smoke. Falling to the ground, I cough uncontrollably, trying to rid myself of the suffocating air.

But I stop suddenly as I hear, "Kaoru!" being called through the cracking fire.

"Call it again!" I cough, crawling towards the voice.

"Kaoru!" To the right. "Kaoru!" A little farther. "Kaoru!" This one!

I open the door and smoke billows out into my face. Scrambling away, I gag and hold my scorched right hand to my chest.

A scream jolts me back to reality. Pulling my shirt up over my nose, I jump through the fire blocking the door and roll across the smoky room.

"Where are ya, kid!" I call, coughing again.

A wheezing answers me. I follow it to the corner of the room. A small boy, smoky and black, is curled up against the cracking wall.

"C'mon, 'less you wanna die!" I say, grabbing the boy's hand and pulling him through the smoke. When we come to the fire-blocked doorway, I toss the child through and jump after him. Just as I clear the opening, the house bursts into flames and falls to the ground.

The kid starts to hack and cough and cry, so I pull him to my lap. Then I begin to feel dizzy. And then everything is black.

* * *

"Nanashi," a voice whispers.

I twist and moan, not wanting to open my eyes.

"Nanashi, get up," the same voice calls, shaking my shoulder gently.

"Dead…alone…grrr…" I mumble, pulling a blanket over my head.

"Fine, I'll just let Hiei resurrect you," the voice says, not kidding at all.

"Awright, I'm up!" I yell, jolting forward and looking around for any signs of Hiei. That youkai would murder me for being so stupid…again.

"Good. Oh, and Hiei wants a word with you."

My head swivels around to stare at the voice, alias Yusuke.

"The hell he does! One word, are you nuts! He's gunna chew me up and spit me out into next Thursday!"

"Shoulda thought about that 'fore you did somethin' stupid."

"There weren't no time for thinkin'! That boy woulda died if I hadn't acted! I saved his life, and you wanna let Hiei chew me out? What the fuck is wrong with you!"

His hand flies across my face, the smack echoing in my ears. I glare hard at the bed, forcing my tears to stay back. I knew this happiness would never last.

"Watch your tongue," Yusuke hisses, exiting the room.

Taking a final glare at the door, I get up and go to the window. Second story, no problem. I open it and crouch on the sill, leaning out carefully.

"Nanashi, wait a minute!"

I look back and see Hiei standing in the doorway. "No. I was lied to. I was hurt. Take care of Shuuto and make sure he isn't lied to or hurt." With that said, I slip out of the window and stumble upon landing.

"Nanashi!" Hiei calls after me from the window.

Without so much as a glare, I take off, not knowing where to. Not caring.

Tears slip from my eyes.

Real tears.

* * *

Youkai - Demon 


	14. Life After Lies

Baka Hanyou Rahvin - I know, but things change when you grow up. And remember, Yusuke does have a child now (mentioned once in like the third or fourth chapter) and things change with kids, too.

Ebbster - He ain't a dog...

* * *

Chapt. 14

Life After Lies

Even though it's growing darker with each breath, I continue racing. Racing across the forbidden plane of the unknown. Emptiness dominates this plane. Emptiness cascades through my tattered soul.

Tears slip silently down my cheeks. Caused by a man I thought I could trust. But trust is so fragile. It broke on me. Now I'm alone again. Alone I shall remain.

My bare feet trip on a bit of rubble and I stumble to the dirt. I lay there and let my tears water the ground. I let my shaky breath blow away the unforgiving soil.

"This is my fate then," I whisper, rolling over onto my back. "To die alone and unloved." The sun fades beyond my eyes and I look to the sky for a bit of comfort. Only clouds greet me. "Not even the stars want to lay their eyes upon me."

I roll to my side and stare as a slug slithers slowly by. Even it has a silver trail to boost its confidence. Only dusty footprints and faded tears follow me.

My stomach emits a low growl.

"What right have you to growl at me?" I snap. "How do you think I feel about all this?"

More growling.

"Shut up!"

It doesn't stop growling, but I stop listening to it.

Thunder rumbles off in the distance.

"The sky is sad too?" I ask as a droplet of water hits my palm. "Why should it be sad?" The sky flashes and more thunder sounds.

The rain begins to pour.

I watch as the cracked ground becomes thick mud, swallowing me. I stand and kick the gathering puddles. But they fill back up.

"Why is it that you can come back after being beaten? Why!" I thrash at the puddles with my feet angrily, despising them for being stronger than I. The thunder covers up my angry cries and the lightning lights my way. "Stop mocking me!"

The mud catches my foot and tosses me onto my back. I lay there, wet, muddy, and crying.

"Why…?" I whisper, inaudible amidst the thunder.

* * *

I wake to a bright sun. Sitting up, I shiver as dew slithers down my skin. I wipe at the mud on my arms and legs, helping it off before it dries. Then I stand and begin my journey again. Don't know where I'm going, but I don't really care.

A squirrel darts across my path causally. Then it stops and looks at me. It cocks its head and its tail flicks rapidly. I stand still and stare at it, not really caring. Carefully, the squirrel bounces towards me. And, like there was no tomorrow, it climbs to the top of my head.

Without any stealth, I snatch the little bastard in both hands and bring it face to face.

"Where'd you come from? I haven't seen any trees," I say, letting the critter hop the ground.

It races off in the direction it was originally going before stopping and staring back at me. Sighing, I follow it. After a bit, we come upon a little village. No, more like a few huts here and there. There was an old tree amongst them.

The squirrel's ears perk up and it looks around.

"Risu!" someone shouts. I look to my right and a small boy appears atop a hill. The squirrel darts towards the boy. "Where've you been, Risu?" the boy says, catching the critter as it flies into his arms.

And then he notices me.

We stand there stupidly.

Taking the cue, I turn and begin on my way again.

"Oi, wait a sec!" he calls after me.

I stop and turn and stare at him.

"You're that girl, aren't you?"

I cock an eyebrow.

"The one that saved me."

I narrow my eyes.

"I'm Kaoru. Remember?"

"Yea, how'd you get way out here?"

"Soon as I could run, I came home." He shifts the squirrel to his head and grabs my arm. "C'mon, I haven't thanked you yet."

"A simple 'thank you' would work," I say, letting him drag me to one of the huts.

Then my stomach pipes up.

"But you're hungry," he grins, forcing me to sit. He is younger, but he sure is forceful 'bout things.

He comes back with some rice balls.

I scarf down a couple before I take a good look at him. Light brown hair, great big, blue eyes, and a pair of raggedy jean shorts. Wasn't muddy like me, but he looks in just as bad a-shape.

"I never got your name," he says, taking a rice ball.

"Nanashi."

"Heh, that's silly. Your parents didn't name you?"

I glare at the table. "They didn't know me." I can sense the questioning look on his face, but I don't answer. I just glare harder.

"What're you doin' out here? Risu says he found you not far from this place."

"I was running."

"Want some clean clothes? My brother wouldn't mind."

I look at him and nod once, no longer glaring. He gets up and enters another room, coming back shortly with pants and a tank top.

"They might be a bit big, but they shouldn't be too bad. Are you still going to run?"

"Yes."

He hands me the clothes and points to an empty room where I can change. I do so. The clothes are a little baggy, but they work. When I reenter the room, Kaoru holds out a small cloth bag.

"For your journey. It isn't much, but it should last a couple days if you're careful."

I take the bag and bow, thanking him.

"And take this." He holds out a bow and a quiver of arrows. "If you find anything to hunt, they'll be useful.

"You've given me enough."

"These are just things. You gave me my life." He forces the items into my hand and bows. I bow back and take my leave.

A boy I barely know gave me items to help me live a life I no longer care about.

* * *

Oi - Hey

Risu - Squirrel


	15. What We Want

Ebbster - Right, I'll keep that in mind for later...

Baka Hanyou Rahvin - Yes, yes, Hiei will find her.

Today is my 15th birthday! Therefore, I have decided to put of the last chapter, coincedentally the 15th chapter (not planned at all), of this story of for y'all to see. I hope you like the way I ended it. If not, I can't change it. I mean, I can, but I won't...

Well, just go and read.

* * *

Chapt. 15

What We Want

It's been three years since I ran. I guess that would make me about sixteen or so. I've been living in the wild all this time, making due with what I can find. Done a lot of running, trying to find game and water and such. But I've been living. And living quite comfortably, in fact.

"There you are," I whisper, notching an arrow and taking aim. The small doe lifts her head slightly from the water and her ears twitch. But then she goes back to drinking. She straightens to walk off as I let my arrow fly.

She stumbles a bit, but falls dead shortly, her pain gone.

I leap from my tree and trot over to her. Kneeling at her side, I say, "Thank you for feeding me and keeping me warm." I dislodge the arrow and wash it off in the water. Taking up her hind legs, I drag her off a little ways, just far enough away from the water.

Pulling out a dagger I made from a rock, having not brought my own, I begin to fillet the beast. Being careful, of course, to keep the pelt in decent shape.

When finished, I go rigid at the sound of leaves wrestling without wind. I notch an arrow and take aim at the noise.

"Come out where I can see you!" I shout, keeping steady.

It is a man. Black tank top. Black pants. Black, soft-soled boots. White bandana. Black hair and white starburst. Cold, bloody eyes.

"You should've stayed home," I say, still aiming at his heart.

"Would you really kill me?" he asks, the corner of his mouth twitching.

"Yes," I hiss, letting the arrow fly. He tries to catch it, but misses and it pierces his hand. "I never thought you'd miss."

He growls and pulls the arrow from his hand and snaps it in half. "If you kill me, I can't tell you what I came to say."

"Then spit it out."

He stares at me, emotionless. His eyes dull, lifeless. And then he says bluntly, "Shuuto is dead."

This takes a moment to sink in.

When it does, I shoot arrows at him like crazy. After he dodges them all, I throw the bow at him. And then my knife. And then my fists.

"You swore you'd protect him! Swore you wouldn't let any harm come to him! How could you lie about something like that? I hate you, Hiei! I despise you with all my soul!" I scream, growing angrier every time he stops my punches.

Tears of anger, grief, and disbelief slip from my eyes. But behind them I glare at Hiei. Our height had remained even after all this time and I hate it. I hate him.

Suddenly, I find myself in a reverse headlock. I growl and scratch at his arm, but he only tightens his grip. Gasping, I stop my struggle, tears dripping carefully to the ground.

"Don't you even want to know how he died?" he questions, guiding me to the ground. I lay there, my breath shaking.

"You'll tell me anyway. Besides, I know it's my fault."

"It had nothing to do with you. He understood why you left and lived happily, knowing that's what you'd want. It wasn't too long ago, actually, that he died. A month or so maybe. He died nobly." Hiei takes a moment to breathe, glaring at the air. "It was another fire. I told him it was useless, that he couldn't save them, but he insisted. Said, 'If I don't at least try, I'll never live with myself.' And then he smiled. 'Besides, I have a feeling that my destiny lies within those flames.'

"So he left, charging carefully into the jaws of death. I waited for him to come back. And just as I started to go after him, there he was. I dragged him and the people he saved from harm. But it was too late for Shuuto. We both knew. 'Tell Nanashi…that it was what I wanted,' he said. And then he was gone.

"All those fires were meant for him, I know that now. But you were always there to save the last ones. Always there to take the pain. Why do you think you always escaped death? Shuuto knew he couldn't run from his death anymore. He wanted you to know that."

I sit up on my knees. "Don't lie to me!" I scream, punching him in the face. He doesn't dodge or block, just takes it. "Don't lie to me… Don't lie…" I cry, touching the red bruise on his cheek. "Shuuto!" I sob, throwing my arms around Hiei's neck. He pats my back cautiously.

"Why, Mitsukai? Why didn't you save Shuuto? Why didn't you save that stupid boy? Why?"

If he says anything, I don't hear. I just cry into his neck. Into that soft skin I missed. That gentle comfort trying to soothe my aching heart. The one that is breaking to pieces. Pieces I'll never be able to put back together.

"I failed him too, Mitsukai. I swore I'd protect him. And I ran away. I left him. I lied to him. Hurt him. Failed him."

"No. Shuuto understood. He supported your decision. That's why I didn't find you sooner. He wouldn't let anybody look. Don't be angry at yourself."

But I continue to cry.

"Stop it! Stop acting like child! Grow up and come home." He pulls me off of and up with him. "You're not a pathetic human anymore, you're a warrior. Act like one."

I wipe away my tears and glare at him.

"Now, let's go home."

"I am home. You go home."

He stares at me in disbelief.

A small smile slips onto my face. "I can't just start over like nothing happened. I can't go back there."

"Not even for one night?"

"Not even." I turn to leave, forgetting about the doe, but Hiei grabs my arm.

"Then take this." He holds out a dagger.

"My dagger…" I whisper, taking it. It felt good to hold it again. "Thank you…for everything. Know that when the others have slipped from my memory, you will remain beside Shuuto. You, my demon angel."

He kisses my forehead gently and then flits away.

"Shuuto, I will live for you. I will carry on for you. And when I die, it will be for you."

With tears and a smile on my face, I disappear into the forest.

Never seen from again.

Never heard from again.

Never touched by again.

Maybe forgotten.

Maybe remembered.

But never alive with more hope.

* * *

The end. Thank you for reading and reviewing, any and all of you.


End file.
